


Шляпы

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: на заявку "26.Наше время, реинкарнация и/или АУ, установившиеся отношения. Стёб или юмор.у Мерлина коллекция шляп, которую он регулярно пополняет, любит и усердно бдит. но вот случилась незадача - Артур случайно похе... испортил его любимую - остроконечную в звёздах. Слёзы, скандал, развод"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Шляпы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Arthur's Team на ОТП-фесте 2013.  
> заявка принадлежит bromancegirl  
> шляпа у автора превратилась странны образом в колпак, да и развода не вышло, за что он дико извиняется

Сидя сейчас под окнами дома, где находилась их общая квартира, Артур никак не мог понять, как же так всё получилось. Нет, то, что его вытолкнули за дверь в час ночи с криками: «Эгоист!» и «Самовлюблённый осёл!» ─ это понятно. И то, что он даже не стал сопротивляться, ‒ вполне объяснимо. Мерлин ведь такой хрупкий, как бы тот ни отрицал это и ни требовал относиться к себе не как к цветку или, хуже того, какой-нибудь барышне ─ «Да я же, чёрт возьми, хожу в тренажёрный зал!». Артур боялся оставить хоть малейший след на его теле ─ за исключением интимных, конечно. К тому же спорить с Мерлином было опасно для собственной психики. Ведь переубедит, да ещё и добьёт веским аргументом. 

Не то чтобы Артур совсем уж ложился под Мерлина (помимо постели ─ иногда он был не против разнообразия), но его уступки были хитроумным стратегическим планом. Смягчить их редкие конфликты было легко, стоило лишь признать свою вину. Главное, что Мерлина отпускать он не хотел и точка! Артур повертел кольцо на большом пальце и погрузился в воспоминания.

Началось всё с глупого проигрыша. Они тогда с парнями в баре бурно отмечали помолвку Гавейна ─ этого разгильдяя и бабника, насчет которого никто никогда не верил, что он не только найдет себе порядочную девушку, а еще и женится на ней. Правда, Моргану Пендрагон трудно было назвать порядочной девушкой, но тут они, скорее, нашли друг друга. В любом случае Артур был рад за друга и сестру и по этому поводу методично напивался, пытаясь заглушить собственную боль от недавнего расставания. 

Его внезапно выдернули из начинающего обволакивать сознание забытья и позвали к бильярдному столу. В свои студенческие годы Пендрагон слыл профи, но этим вечером, опьянев, он ухитрился проиграть пять партий подряд таким же пьяным друзьям. Под удивлённый взгляд Леона он послушно кивал Гавейну, обхватившему его за плечи и вещавшему что-то о долге и чести. Оказалось, что играли они на желание, а Гавейн не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем детское «поцеловать незнакомца в баре». Однако с одним условием: этот человек обязательно должен быть в головном уборе. 

Артур огляделся в надежде на то, что таковых в душном помещении, раздираемом громкими ритмами из динамиков, просто не окажется, однако, к его счастью (как выяснится позже), один парень собирался уходить и протянул руку к висевшему на крючке пальто, а на голову уже надел короткополую чёрную шляпу. Видимо, Гавейн тоже заметил его и подмигнул Артуру, подталкивая. 

Пендрагон почти не пошатывался, пока шёл по направлению к незнакомцу и оценивающе его оглядывал: худощавый, высокий, темноволосый, с бледной кожей, забавно оттопыренными ушами, которые даже шляпа не прикрывала, и ─ подойдя ближе, Артур сразу отметил ─ соблазнительно-пухлыми губами. Незнакомец был красив, хотя и не во вкусе Артура. Можно было бы отступить, но Пендрагон привык сдерживать обещания и брать что ему нужно. Так что он властно притянул ошарашенного парня и впился в него поцелуем, настойчиво пытаясь раскрыть сжатые губы. Борьба была недолгой, скоро Артур почувствовал, что парень подчиняется ему; как оказалось, чтобы самому перехватить инициативу и изучить чужой рот языком. 

Вокруг как будто был туман, но в голове сразу прояснилось. Этот парень нужен ему как воздух. Артур снял мешавшую шляпу одной рукой, а второй поглаживал шею незнакомца. Поцелуй закончился, когда шляпа выпала из рук Пендрагона ─ парень, непонятным образом заметив это, резко оторвался от Артура и отскочил в сторону. Долгие секунд двадцать смотрел на него ─ на удивление, не гневно, а, скорее, удивленно, ─ и поспешил выйти из бара. Артур замешкался и не успел поймать парня, а, выскочив на улицу, увидел лишь, как тот растворяется в толпе. Артур остался стоять под дождём, сжимая кулаки и чувствуя себя чёртовым героем второсортной мелодрамы. 

Найти незнакомца не составило особого труда, благослови Боже мировую паутину и социальные сети! Среди приятелей парня в баре Артур приметил одного своего бывшего однокурсника, с которым никогда не общался особо, но в друзьях на фейсбуке оставил. Понадобилось всего каких-то полчаса, и вот уже Артур любовался единственной фотографией парня, где тот широко улыбался кому-то за кадром, чуть повернув голову, в другой шляпе ─ багрового оттенка с заткнутой за чёрную ленту веточкой мимозы. Звали его Мерлин Эмрис. 

Сначала, правда, Артур подумал о глупом псевдониме, но всё на странице указывало о подлинности профиля. Было даже указано место работы ─ некий общеразвивающий центр «Камелот». 

Уже на следующий день Артур подкарауливал Мерлина Эмриса у дверей в большой бизнес-центр, на одном из этажей которого и располагалась эта компания. Ждать ему пришлось недолго ─ он посчитал каких-то пару часов не особенно большим сроком, как только его цель вышла из вращающихся дверей, перекидывая через плечо сумку-планшет. Артур уверенно преградил ему дорогу, улыбнулся и протянул шляпу, которую подобрал по возвращении в бар.

─ Кажется, ты забыл это.

Мерлин усмехнулся, кинул взгляд куда-то в сторону, а затем посмотрел на шляпу. Артур напряжённо молчал. Наконец парень поднял на него невозможно-синие глаза и лукаво спросил:

─ А хочешь посмотреть всё остальное?

Это была целая комната ─ да, небольшая, но все же комната, ─ полностью отданная под стеллажи со шляпами. На полках лежали головные уборы всевозможных размеров, цветов и форм. Здесь были и строгие однотонные шляпы из фетра, и лёгкие клетчатые панамы ─ даже сомбреро затерялось среди ярких кепок. 

Мерлин волнуясь следил, как Артур обследует полки со шляпами: проводит пальцами по полям одних, нагло примеряет другие. Наверное, Пендрагон ещё тогда должен был понять, насколько важна Эмрису его коллекция. Но Артур смеялся, выглядывая из-под сомбреро и игриво косясь на остроконечный колпак из синего бархата с серебряными блестящими звёздочками. Мерлин сглотнул, и Артур заметил, как из глаз парня внезапно пропал тот привлекательный блеск. Пендрагон тут же снял белую шляпу, которая слишком сильно походила на реквизит фильма о мафии, и осторожно положил на место. Он подошёл вплотную к Мерлину и прижал его к тяжёлой дубовой двери. 

─ У тебя впечатляющее собрание, ‒ сказал Артур серьёзно, даже одобрительно. 

─ Спасибо, ─ смутился и закусил нижнюю губу Мерлин. 

Артур заворожённо разглядывал его и, понимая, что лишь от одной близости начинает возбуждаться, втянул сквозь сжатые зубы воздух. Взяв себя руки, Пендрагон наклонился к самому уху парня: 

─ Но ты обещал мне показать всё остальное, а я увидел пока только малую часть. 

Жадными поцелуями Артур добился того, чтобы Мерлин открылся ему, обнажив тело и душу, и признался, что тогда в баре не один Пендрагон почувствовал притяжение. Впрочем, Мерлин не особенно сопротивлялся расспросам.

Отношения развивались быстро, но никого из них это не пугало. Через три недели Артур представил Мерлина своим друзьям, а через четыре месяца они съехались, выделив в новой квартире комнату для шляп Мерлина. 

Коллекция зачастую пополнялась не без помощи Артура. Стоило бы отдельно отметить, что в качестве подарка Мерлину головные уборы преподносить не рекомендовалось ─ у Эмриса имелись свои, специфические, критерии, по которым шляпы попадали в его коллекцию. Только самые близкие могли угадать вкусы Мерлина. 

Так однажды Ланс притащил странный убор эпохи Возрождения, с пёстрыми длинными перьями, выдернутыми словно из хвоста павлина. Артур ещё неделю смеялся, стоило ему вспомнить Мерлина с этим нелепым предметом на голове. Однако после нескольких убийственных взглядов и трех дней воздержания Артур перестал даже заикаться о неудачном подарке. А в качестве извинений сам купил Мерлину элегантную бархатную шляпу шоколадного цвета. Никогда ещё ему не приходилось видеть настолько влюблённого взгляда. И смотрел Эмрис отнюдь не на шляпу, а на Артура, на чьих коленях устроился после импровизированного дефиле в обновке. Собственно, среди предметов одежды в показе только шляпа и участвовала. С тех пор Пендрагон, приметив нужный головной убор, не раздумывая, покупал его и предвкушал, как засветится лицо Мерлина при виде очередного подарка и какой нежный благодарственный поцелуй он получит за него. 

Словом, так вышло, что только Артуру, помимо самого Мерлина, позволялось приобретать новые шляпы и входить в поистине священную комнату со стеллажами. И Пендрагон интуитивно чувствовал, что не следует спрашивать Мерлина о его одержимости. Да и, в конце концов, так ли уж это важно?

Одной из причин, по которым Артура тянуло к Мерлину, был его бесконечный оптимизм. Эта солнечная улыбка, энергия, задор. Недаром Эмрис был актёром и играл для детей в постановках, устраиваемых «Камелотом». Артур по мере возможности ездил на все выступления. Безусловно, его парень не был лишён актёрского таланта, и Артур недоумевал, зачем Мерлин наряжается в мишек и эльфов, тогда как его ждёт Шекспир?! 

Мерлин на этот вопрос пожимал плечами и говорил, что ему просто нравится приносить людям радость и видеть искреннее восхищение, а не выслушивать чванливые и пространные рассуждения театральных критиков. И действительно, дети просто обожали Мерлина, точнее его героев. Они дёргали его за висящие уши пса Плуто, чтобы услышать в ответ немного гневный лай. Они обнимали его со всех сторон, и Мерлин шутил, что его шансы умереть от асфиксии больше, чем у кого бы то ни было. Но дети не понимали его, а вот Артур каждый раз вздрагивал и смотрел с тревогой на раскрасневшееся лицо любимого. Затем, убедившись, что опасность миновала, Пендрагон облегченно выдыхал и откровенно любовался: Мерлин смотрелся вместе с детьми бесконечно мило и уютно. 

Одной из ролей Мерлина был старикашка-колдун, в длинной синей мантии и с седой бородой, голову которого венчал увиденный Артуром ещё в первый раз колпак со звёздами. Мерлин шутил, что старику бесконечно повезло и он нашёл всё-таки своего короля Артура. Пендрагон усмехался ему в губы и отвечал, что не позволит заподозрить себя в геронтофилии. И всё было бы просто прекрасно, если бы не этот чёртов колпак. 

Артур отвлёкся от воспоминаний и с тоской посмотрел на единственное светлое окно, где виднелся знакомый силуэт. 

Сегодня днём Мерлин должен был играть этого самого волшебника. Артур долго не выпускал его из постели и своих объятий заодно, так что собирался Эмрис впопыхах и забыл положить колпак к остальному костюму, который взял на дом два дня назад для довольно-таки не детской игры. 

Артур собирался возвращаться на работу с обеденного перерыва, когда ему позвонил перепуганный Мерлин и заявил, что не сможет играть без своего колпака, ругаясь попутно на Пендрагона и его «ещё полчаса» и требуя срочно привезти колпак, пообещав вечером наказать ─ и, да, это вовсе не то, о чём Артур сейчас подумал. 

Последний, после того как поток гневных речей вперемешку с завываниями прервался, поспешил заверить Мерлина, что всё будет: и колпак, и наказание, и даже «ещё полчаса» завтра утром ─ раз тому это так запомнилось. Он не стал дожидаться реакции Мерлина, отключившись, и развернулся в направлении дома, на ходу набирая сообщение Нимуэ о том, что пусть отец сегодня не ждёт его в офисе. 

И если до квартиры Артуру удалось добраться относительно быстро, то ехать в самый центр города на своей машине он из-за пробок не решился. Здраво рассудив, что на метро будет быстрее, Артур захватил колпак и поспешил к ближайшей станции. Это было его роковой ошибкой: он банально забыл в вагоне пакет с колпаком, и затем ему пришлось наблюдать за всеми стадиями изменения выражения лица Мерлина ─ от нетерпения до раздражения и гнева. Артур был отослан обратно на работу, и ему было запрещено забрать Мерлина после представления. Сам же Эмрис прикидывал, разрешат ли ему играть без такого важного атрибута.

─ Это всего лишь дурацкий колпак, Мерлин! 

Артур получил в ответ лишь холодный взгляд и короткий совет уйти. Пендрагон до сих пор был зол на самого себя ─ так зол, что вернулся на работу, чтобы выслушать десяток недовольных сообщений от отца на автоответчике. До полуночи он кружил по городу, надеясь, что за это время Мерлин перестанет обижаться, да и он сам остынет. 

И всё же не такого приёма он ожидал по возвращении ─ что ж, кажется, наказания Артур всё-таки добился.

Он мотнул головой, кивнул и решительно поднялся на свой этаж. Мерлин открыл дверь через два звонка, и оба замерли в нерешительности. Артур переминался с ноги на ногу, а Мерлин устало прислонился к косяку.

─ Прости меня…

─ Слушай, я понимаю…

Они заговорили одновременно и, тут же замолчав, улыбнулись.

─ Иди сюда… ─ Артур притянул к себе Мерлина, который тут же уткнулся носом куда-то ему в шею. 

Они стояли так с минуту: Мерлин, крепко прижавшийся к Пендрагону, и Артур, поглаживающий его по спине. Мерлин первым потянул их обратно в квартиру и захлопнул дверь.

─ Всё-таки я вёл себя как идиот. Переживал из-за какого-то колпака, тебя обидел. Просто он действительно был важен для меня. Великий Мерлин и король Артур, понимаешь? 

─ Зато ты мой идиот ─ и самый любимый… ─ Артур целомудренно поцеловал Мерлина в лоб. ─ Мне плевать на эти легенды, слышишь? Здесь и сейчас есть только ты ‒ парень по имени Мерлин, со своими шляпами и нелепыми костюмами для детских спектаклей, который скоро станет моим мужем, а я буду просто Артуром, но всегда готовым тебя защитить, хорошо?

─ Согласен, ─ на автомате ответил Мерлин, но вдруг понял, что только что услышал: ─ Постой, мужем?

Позже выяснилось: что бюро находок метрополитена отлично выполняет свою работу, что идея купить в пару к колпаку рыцарский шлем была не такой уж и удачной, а о костюмированной свадьбе и речи не может идти. Но это, как говорится, уже совсем другая история.


End file.
